pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:W/Mo Bold Forge Runner
The Pro Warrior Droks Run is the fundamental Warrior running build that can be used to great effect in running from Beacon's Perch to Droknar's Forge. The key feature of this build is the lack of any Healing Prayers skills. With small modifications it's the perfect basis for most Warrior running builds, and almost all Warrior running routes. This Warrior running build can, on the one hand, still uphold a utmost high level of reliability, but, on the other hand, also demands more old-school running techniques from its user. Attributes and Skills prof=warri/monk tactics=12+1+1 strength=12+1PainStance"Charge!"SprintAm Unstoppable!"of Stamina@13HexVeil/build The key to this build since there is not alot of healing prayers is to have quite a bit of life with your warrior runner. Equipment A +30 health sword, axe or any other one-hand weapon you want and a -5(20%) damage, shield (16 defence) and also +30 health on your shield. Insignias A full set of Survivor insignias. Runes *Rune of Superior or Major Vigor *Rune of Vitaes (full set) Weapons *Any one-handed weapon that increases energy: #Katana of Fortitude (from Factions - Divine Path) - plus 5 Energy always and plus modification of your choice (preferrably + Health). #Any sword and an "I Have the Power!" inscription. *A shield with maximum armor (+16) with attribute requirement in Tactics: #Grognar's Defender Item; Received Dmg: -2 (In Stance); +45 HP (In Stance) - The Runner's Best Stance Shield Choice. #Emboldened Carapace Shield from Hagnon Warblade +60 (while hexed), Received damage -3 (while hexed) - For hex passages of the run. Note: Of course, you are free to use the collectors' shield versions instead of the Green ones. Usage General Core Running Sequence *Use Sprint, and Enraging Charge for running. It's the sequence which you can use without any gaps. *Use Balanced Stance to counter knockdowns by Frost Worms, Ice Golems, Tundra Giants, and Azure Shadows. Save Charge until you can use it with Balanced Stance as stances don't stack with each other. Note: Balanced Stance cancels Sprint, for they are both stances. Never use them simultaneously if you don't want to lose either of them. Balanced Stance should be used with "Charge!" instead. Balanced Stance will outlast "Charge!" by 7 secs. Use Balanced Stance, wait 4-7 secs and activate "Charge!". It is better to be quicker in escape than in approach due to the aggro/ deaggro behavior of the NPCs. Healing *Before using Signet of Stamina, equip a helmet with inherent +1 strength along with a superior rune of strength to get strength to 16. Then use Signet of Stamina at 16 strength in every new zone you enter. This way you can get +317 Health, which is ideal for taking damage and tanking out hexes for awhile. Immediately after you cast it, switch back to a normal helmet. *Use Endure Pain for extra health boost in passages of the run where your health is near zero, and where you expect much additional damage. Note: Be aware of the fact that "runners run, and healers heal." Only heal yourself if it is really necessary. HEX-Countering Mechanism Due to the new cast behavior of the opponents it is vital to get the hex-mechanism right. *Cast Holy Veil on yourself as major hex-protecting mechanism. *If you approach a group with more than 3 hex casters, or even a group with Ice Imps, then tank out the first hex with the help of your Lieutenant's Insignia. 20% shorter hexes help you a lot here. *Use Remove Hex as major hex-remover. Note #1: Always use Remove Hex for removing a Hex before canceling Holy Veil. By not canceling Holy Veil first you make sure that the enemies still need twice as long to cast for their hexes. Note #2: For an extra hex remover cast Holy Veil and wait for it to recharge. By canceling it, recasting, and canceling it again, you can remove up to two hexes only with Holy Veil. Conditions * Tank out Conditions. Do not aggro new groups when doing so. Make use of Endure Pain if necessary. * Rune of Restoration makes sure that you will be able to tank out crippled. Lornar's Pass Ice Imps *Cast Holy Veil on yourself before encountering them. Either outstand the first Mind Freeze on you with the help of your helm or remove it with Remove Hex while Holy Veil is still being on you. But try to avoid them where possible unless you're certain that you can make it. Speed This build enables you to keep up with most runners. As long as you know how to run without healing signet. You can replace Enraging Charge with Healing signet for when you're beginning, after that you should be okay. Wurm Tunnel *On entering the worm tunnel do not aggro the Ice Imp patrol. *Run into the tunnel with Sprint as long as possible until Frost Worms pop up. Activate Balanced Stance, jog for some seconds, and escape with "Charge!". *In some of the spawns, the tree behind the tunnel is a safe spot for regeneration. *Cast Holy Veil on yourself before encountering the Ice Golems behind the tunnel. Use Remove Hex for removing their Deep Freeze, or if many Ice Golems are on one place consider tanking out the first Deep Freeze, too. Cancel Holy Veil only if it is really necessary. Note #1: If you need to overcome a longer distance filled with Ice Golems then consider using Sprint first. You may get knocked down for some times but this way you can use Balanced Stance, and "Charge!" to get out of aggro range. The time when the first Deep Freeze lands on you, activate BS, remove the hex with Remove Hex, and ignite "Charge!". Note #2: Sprint cancels Balanced Stance, for they are both stances. Never use them simultaneously if you don't want to lose either of them. Troll Cave *In most spawns and due to lag it is highly advisable to lure the Mountain Trolls either out of the cave, or around the Icicles in the cave. It helps if you hold down the right mouse button and straife from side to side, they can't track your movement and practically stop in their tracks this gives you time to get around them. Wurm Path *Use Sprint for covering the first meters of the Wurm Path (beginning right behind the bridge of the Troll Cave). *Try to run at the right-hand side. *Use Balanced Stance when getting knocked down for the first time. *Use "Charge!" when you get in aggro range of the Grawl Patrol. *Jog with Balanced Stance, or Sprint all along the path. Ice Golem Path *Encounter them only with fully recharged Balanced Stance, and Holy Veil being already up. *Use the shortest and therefore quickest path available avoiding as many Pinesouls, and Ice Golems as possible. Be fond of running through Grawls rather than through Pinesouls and Ice Golems. *Beware of more than one trap set by Pinesouls. *Avoid Stone Summit Heretic at any cost. *Consider tanking out the first Deep Freeze when running through a larger group of Ice Golems to save your Remove Hex for the second, and Holy Veil for the third snare. Note: If a Muddy Terrain Spirit was already cast (e.g. due to another runner in your group or by accident), wait for it to die before attempting the run-through. Dreadnought's Drift Attention: Survivor Title Hunters can survive here. Therefore, they just stand in the lower right corner when entering the Drift. It may need some spawns, for the patrols always tend to use a slightly different path depending on other NPC groups. Millimeter work! * Take the right path. * If you cannot avoid the Heretic/ Ice Golem spawn before the group of Tundra Giants, try to run back, and rezone as the chance of passing Ice Golems and Heretics is minimal due to the disadvantageous and minimalistic Hex-mechanism consisting of Holy Veil, and Remove Hex only. Snake Dance * Efficiently use Balanced Stance and "Charge!" here against groups of Tundra Giants, and Azure Shadows. Note #1: Beware of lag in the Troll Tunnel. It is advisable to lure some Mountain Trolls or even Ice Golems out to guarantee a secure run-through. Cast Holy Veil on yourself to avoid a minor slow-down by the Ice Golems when running through the tunnel. Note #2: It is not necessary to use Balanced Stance for these low-level Ice Golems which do not knock you down. Talus Chute *Before encountering the first Azure Shadows cast and recharge Holy Veil. *Activate Balanced Stance when the first Signet of Judgments are about to hit you. *Use "Charge!" in the first corner near the Azure Shadow Boss. *Use Endure Pain when running through the groups of Avicara. Note: Endure Pain will give you enough health backup to survive all the damage caused here. Variants * can replace Signet of Stamina. The outcome is the same: whether you reduce the damage taken with "Shields Up!" or increase the health with Signet of Stamina. Especially useful for users with Prophecies only. * can replace Endure Pain for healing during the run. * can replace Endure pain. Notes Endure Pain Bug After Endure Pain ends your Health may drop to 1. Due to the Endure Pain Bug do not activate Healing Signet after having 1 Health - this would kill you immediately due to negative health and positive signet healing. Wait for your Health bar to gain pips and regaining above 1 Health again before using Healing Signet. This bug is still existent, even after the release of Factions, and Nightfall. Unstuck Secret by Reyla Terrest If you are surrounded by enemies (i.e. Mountain Trolls), then you can still escape: # Boost up your health to hold out for some more seconds. # Keep up your running stances. # Turn your running direction quickly while running forward. Possible Routes Listed below are the possible high-level routes that this build and its variants can be run with: Prophecies #Beacon's Perch -> Camp Rankor -> Droknar's Forge #Camp Rankor -> Deldrimor War Camp #Copperhammer Mines -> Iron Mines of Moladune -> Marhan's Grotto -> Thunderhead Keep #Ascalon -> Beacon's Perch -> Lion's Arch #Lion's Arch -> Sanctum Cay Video Footage *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7c_RILkrV4A W/Mo Bold Forge Runner